Niobium alloys that have high strength at high temperatures do not resist oxidation well. These alloys rapidly oxidize, resulting in the recession of the metal and the ultimate failure of the alloy as a structural part. While oxidation resistant niobium alloys have been made, such alloys do not have high strength at high temperatures. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by coating parts made with high strength niobium alloys with an oxidation resistant alloy. However, once the coating has cracked, abraded, or otherwise been penetrated, catastrophic failure of the underlying niobium alloy can occur.